This invention relates generally to an identification machine for identification of articles and for the identification of the skin of animals or humans and more specifically to a surgical instrument with a reciprocating needle for penetrating the surface of an article to apply ink or the like for identification or cosmetic surgery purposes.
In the past the needle bar of identification machines were attached to the armature of the device by rubber bands or other precarious methods. The needle bars were hard to align and to keep secured. Also, there was no assurance against horizontal movement of the needle bar.